


[Podfic]Princess 5'oclock Shadow

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [69]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets kidnapped and Dorian breaks a lot of rules to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Princess 5'oclock Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Princess 5 o'clock shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082973) by [jjjat3am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/pseuds/jjjat3am). 



> Cover art by me.

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Balmosthuman%5Dprincessfiveoclock.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Balmosthuman%5Dprincessfiveoclock.m4b)


End file.
